narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Munetsuchi
|image=PKH Munetsuchi.png |kanji=無熱池 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Munetsuchi |literal english=Pond Without Heat |other names=Anavatapta (阿那婆達多), Munetsunochi (無熱悩池) |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Hiden~Benzaiten Clan~Rasen Clan, Shinshinshu, |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users= |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Munetsuchi (無熱池, Pond Without Heat), also called Anavatapta (阿那婆達多) and Munetsunochi (無熱悩池), is the highest level of Water Release. Said to represent the "Center of the World and the Primordial Ocean" (世界の中心と原初の海洋, Sekaichūshin to Genshokaiyō), Munetsuchi is the antidote to . Overview Munetsuchi produces dark, translucent water at the location of the user's will. In most situations, this makes it highly difficult to evade, though skilled can detect it just as it spawns, allowing for evasion if fast enough. Once cast, the water will exist for nine days and nights before vanishing. Munetsuchi is able to perpetually exists at its , and is completely unaffected by the . Said to "be able to sooth the fires that torment beings", it neutralizes and extinguishes all other forms of heat, including the legendary flames of , while being unable to have its state of matter changed. Despite this, the user is able to manipulate the heat of the Munetsuchi via the Maelstrom Release: Sumiyoshi Sanjin. Munetsuchi doesn't require or a water source to be used, allowing for spontaneous generation and attack. Beyond extinguishing any , it is known to be used to targets. Healing a target, however, decreases the amount of water present near them. Spawning water in a desired location without it will consume a greater amount of chakra compared to converting a preexisting source. Due to it's ability to exist in three states simultaneously, the user can make it behave like a , or at any given moment by altering its mechanics, allowing for unpredictable movement and attacks. It can be used to corrode, pierce through objects or become an impermeable defense. Its viscosity can also be changed, allowing it to crawl over barricades and out of trenches with extraordinary ease and swiftness while in liquid state. The waters of Munetsuchi possesses several when used properly, even behaving like a . When imbued with , it's abilities are vastly amplified. Munetsuchi is known to impregnate objects with itself, causing of the material. Defensive options include consuming the water, using ninjutsu, or being the of the . Despite its defensive capabilities, though it doesn't guaranteed containment, Munetsuchi can also be sealed if Shinshinshu is applied to said seal, otherwise no seal can work on it for a long period of time. Techniques such as the Truth-Seeking Ball are capable of obliterating it, but at a much slower pace than normal matter and chakra, allowing the user to combat such users of the technique, despite it's clear weakness. Influence (阿那婆達多) means "heat-free"; the waters of the lake were thought to be able to soothe the fires that torment beings. This relates to its ability to extinguish the legendary "inextinguishable" flames of and the . Because it is water that's not made from , only Shinshinshu imbued seals are capable of sealing it away, as normal seals will break down immediately. Also See *Amaterasu *Iwakura *Kamaitachi *Ōikazuchi Trivia *Apparently, Happi Benzaiten utilizes this technique in some form or fashion, presumably to create weapons of supernatural density. *Despite being and a , it can't be absorbed by Chakra Absorption Techniques due to it being a Shinshinshu. It also can't be manipulated with chakra. Category:Shinshinshu